


I'm blue (daba dee daba die)

by bisexualtelepath



Series: Irregularity: A D&D Group Chat AU [8]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, The Irregulars - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, The Irregulars are a family I will fight for this, sorcerer shennanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualtelepath/pseuds/bisexualtelepath
Summary: Easy Bree-zy: okay nobody freak outEasy Bree-zy: combat magic was kinda… a mess todayG0neR0gue: And?Easy Bree-zy: and I may have… cast fireball on myself





	I'm blue (daba dee daba die)

[October 12, 2018 12:42 PM]

**Easy Bree-zy:** okay nobody freak out

**Papa:** Are you okay??

**Ranger Danger:** ?????

**Easy Bree-zy:** what did I just say   
**  
Bongo Bastard:** BREE ARE YOU OKAY

**Easy Bree-zy:** combat magic was kinda… a mess today

**G0neR0gue:** And?

**Easy Bree-zy:** and I may have… cast fireball on myself

**Papa:** WHERE ARE YOU I’M COMING

**Bongo Bastard:** B R E E

**Ranger Danger:** On purpose????

**Easy Bree-zy:** oh yeah I was feeling a little chilly NO NOT ON PURPOSE

**Johny Johny:** She and I are in the temple quad for some healing

**Papa:** YOURE WHAT

**Bongo Bastard:** Bree please don’t die oh gods

**Easy Bree-zy:** I’m being healed literally rn don’t even sweat

**Ranger Danger:** I’m omw

**Papa:** Which temple I can be there in 45 seconds

**G0neR0gue:** This is hilarious I can’t

**G0neR0gue:** I’d dying holy shit  
  
**Johny Johny:** They took her to the Dawnfather’s Sanctuary bc it was the closest   
**  
Johny Johny:** She was on a stretcher but not she’s like bleeding or anything anymore

**Easy Bree-zy:** wow Orias really taught you well huh Gareth. 

**Easy Bree-zy:** taught you how to be a goddamn snitch

**Ranger Danger:** Which one is the dawnfather 

**Papa:** The sun one

**Ranger Danger:** Oh wait Orias I see you

**Bongo Bastard:** WHERE IS TEMPLE QUAD

**Bongo Bastard:** I THOUGHT I KNEW BUT I’M BY THE GYM NOW??

**Papa:** They aren’t letting me in.

**Easy Bree-zy:** don’t you people have class for fucks sake

**Ranger Danger:** It’s by the underclassmen dorms, and yes. Yes we do.

**Bongo Bastard:** COMING

**Ranger Danger:** We’re right outside

**G0neR0gue:** Not that I care but Gareth why do you know everything about everything

**Papa:** Why aren’t they letting us in.

**Johny Johny:** Oh bc I’m a cleric in training I do first aid shifts in lots of classes, especially ones w sorcerers bc they can be unpredictable

**Johny Johny:** No offence Bree

**Easy Bree-zy:** a little taken

**Bongo Bastard:** I’M AT THE ARCHERY RANGE IS THAT????? CLOSE??

**G0neR0gue** _ changed  _ **Johny Johny** _ ’s nickname to  _ **Medicine Man** _. _

**Ranger Danger:** I mean its closer

**Papa:** Gareth why aren’t they letting us IN

**Ranger Danger:** Oh holy shit 

**Ranger Danger:** She’s fine! She’s texting! 

**Easy Bree-zy:** aw fuck Orias pls don’t cry I’m super good

**G0neR0gue:** I love how we could all just tell that dad was def about to sob

**Medicine Man:** Certain magic users get confidentiality stuff bc reasons

**Bongo Bastard:** I’M BY?? THE ABJURATION SCHOOL???

**Medicine Man:** She’s gotta verbally accept visitors

**Easy Bree-zy:** which I’m not GONNA bc I’m FINE and just wanted to tell y’all that I’m missing our lunch date

**G0neR0gue:** The temple quad is right fucking next to the bard college’s weird statue thingy

**Ranger Danger:** Dad is currently “arguing” with a cleric

**Ranger Danger:** And by arguing I mean sort of sniffling at intensely 

**Bongo Bastard:** That statue is the Meat Man and you will respect him

**Easy Bree-zy:** **@Papa** I can hear you from here I’m really fine I promise!

**Bongo Bastard:** Oh Bree! Turn around!!!

**Medicine Man:** How did you… get in here?

**Medicine Man:** Also no talking allowed please be quiet

**Easy Bree-zy:** LAZ WHAT THE FUCK

**Bongo Bastard:** Their back door flap thing was open so I just walked in

**Medicine Man:** ...the employee entrance 

**Ranger Danger:** Alright here I come

**Papa:** We aren’t!! Allowed in that way!!

**G0neR0gue:** Then stay outside and dont see Bree

**Ranger Danger:** Wow this really is conveniently placed and unguarded

**Papa:** I! TOOK AN OATH

**Papa:** FUCK I DON”T KNOW

**Easy Bree-zy:** gods fine you can come in holy hells please don’t cry

**Bongo Bastard:** !!!

**G0neR0gue:** Now I feel left out

**Medicine Man:** I mean you can come then

**G0neR0gue:** Nah

**Easy Bree-z:** you people are ridiculdlfakjf

**Medicine Man:** Orias you really aren’t supposed to hug her please let go now

**Ranger Danger:** Bree, good to see you, glad you’re okay, weird question

**Papa:** Bree?

**Ranger Danger:** Why are you… blue

**Bongo Bastard:** Oh I knew something looks different 

**Easy Bree-zy:** what

**Medicine Man:** ffs you guys this is why we don’t allow VISITORS

**G0neR0gue:** I will be there in 40 seconds

**Bongo Bastard:** It looks really nice on you!

**Easy Bree-zy:** Laz give me your compact

**Papa:** I’m… not sure that’s a good idea

**Bongo Bastard:** Are you gonna break it cuz you look kinda upset

**Medicine Man:** Bree, deep breaths. You’re fine. A more experienced cleric is coming to check on you

**Easy Bree-zy:** am I fine or am I *blue*? because THOSE SEEM PRETTY DAMN MUTUALLY EXCLUSIVE

**Ranger Danger:** Magic is kinda new to me but, uh. You’re blue?

**Papa:** If Gareth says you’ll be fine, then you’ll be fine

**Papa:** I’m really glad you’re okay, Bree

**G0neR0gue:** Oh wow you really are huh

**G0neR0gue:** Also hi Im here

**Bongo Bastard:** Hi Kenna!

**Easy Bree-zy:** just knock me out. being unconscious was infinitely better than this

**Papa:** YOU WERE UNCONSCIOUS??

**Ranger Danger:** I mean Fireball is pretty powerful

**G0neR0gue:** Good job Bree that’s badass

**Easy Bree-zy:** thanks.

**Medicine Man:** Okay uh

**Medicine Man:** So the head cleric sent me a message spell

**Papa:** What did they say??

**Ranger Danger:** ????

**Bongo Bastard:** Oh that’s such a cool spell!! I love that spell

**Medicine Man:** No one either prepared or has the spell slots to cast Remove Curse today

**Easy Bree-zy:** remove… curse

**Papa:** CURSE????

**G0neR0gue:** OH MY GOD YOU CURSED YOURSELF

**Ranger Danger:** Kenna why can we only get you to laugh at our pain

**Medicine Man:** But you can come back tomorrow and they’ll fix you right up!

**Bongo Bastard:** That’s….. Cursed

**Ranger Danger:** Oh my fucking god

**Papa:** So we can take her home?

**Easy Bree-zy:** bold of you to assume I’m going outside like this

**Medicine Man:** She’s cleared from the rest of her classes, so ya

**Ranger Danger:** Are you guys thinking what I’m thinking?

**G0neR0gue:** No

**Papa:** I’d like a nap tbh

**Easy Bree-zy:** I crave the sweet embrace of the raven queen I hear she’s hot

**Bongo Bastard:** PILLOW FORT

**Ranger Danger:** I was indeed thinking pillow fort

**Medicine Man:** I mean I’m still on shift

**Ranger Danger:** Fuck the system tbh

**G0neR0gue:** I dont have classes on fridays bc I dont hate myself THAT much

**Ranger Danger:** What are they gonna teach me anyway

**Papa:** Oh shit I gotta get back to class

**Easy Bree-zy:** dad did you… ditch class for me?

**Papa:** I mean 

**Papa:** I more sort of ran out and left all my stuff

**Bongo Bastard:** I also did that yes

**Easy Bree-zy:** aww I love y’all too

**Ranger Danger:** Kenna Bree and I can head home and start lunch, you guys can meet us when you get out of classes

**Bongo Bastard:** Can’t wait!!1

**Papa:** Sounds good

**Easy Bree-zy:** wait Laz before you go can you make me invisible

**Bongo Bastard:** I can indeed, my dear Bluebree

**Papa:** ?

**G0neR0gue:** PPFFFFTT

**Bongo Bastard:** Get it? Like Blueberry? BlueBree?

**Ranger Danger:** That’s actually a good one

**Medicine Man** _ changed  _ **Easy Bree-zy** _ ’s nickname to  _ **Bluebree**

**Bluebree:** I changed my mind don’t touch me

**Bluebree:** I’ll see you in hell


End file.
